


Here Again

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been here before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Again

Augusta smoothed down her robes, preoccupied.

Scrape-click. She knew who it was before he spoke. “You know where yer standin’, Gussy?” Alastor asked.

She didn’t, but she looked. Mistletoe hung above her, put there by house elves.

“Been here before, haven’t we?” His voice was crusted with abuse and nostalgia.

She looked at his piecemeal face, the patch over the missing magical eye. He hadn’t weathered the years well, but she felt more than fondness for the man who’d been her husband’s bestmate, and, after Herbert’s death, much more.

“Thank Merlin we’re here again,” she said, leaning into his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
